abusive
by demon girl 2002
Summary: I was drawn to the edge, what else could I do, there is no solution, no, there is never any solution to this type of abuse...(thanks jewel)
1. Prolouge

Demon Girl: Hi peeps!  
  
Goten: What dose peeps mean?  
  
Demon Girl: It means people.  
  
Goten: why don't you say people?  
  
Demon Girl: I like peeps better.  
  
Goten: OK.  
  
Demon Girl: Hey Goten you wanna do the disclaimer?  
  
Goten: Sure!  
  
Demon Girl: *hands Goten a piece of paper. *  
  
Goten: DEMON GIRL DOSENT OWN SHIT! DONT SEW!  
  
Demon Girl: I should of changed those bad words! Now I'm gonna get in trouble! Shit!  
  
Chichi: *Storms onto the stage mad as hell* WERE IS SHE!  
  
Demon Girl: Have fun reading! I have to deal with a mad chichi! *Gulp* wish me luck! ^*^  
  
Abusive  
  
Chapter 1  
  
^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^  
  
*Usagi's pov (point of view) *  
  
I was sitting in the park in the hollow old tree. I had cuts and bruises all over. Mamoru had hurt me again. He always did this. My friends had all turned against me. I had no were to go. He hated me even more since that time...  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Mamoru had gone out drinking again with his friend and had ordered me to stay at his apartment. I stayed almost to the time he said he would be back and I tried to leave. He was walking down the hall at that moment. I tried to run but he saw me and started to chase me. I knew what would happen. He grabbed my wrist so hard that I thought that it would break. He pulled me back into him apartment and started choking me. He took his free hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out hid dagger. The next thing I know I feel myself pulled away from the wall and he takes the dagger to my thought.  
  
"Were did you think you were going?" He sneered.  
  
"N-n-n-no were." I stammered.  
  
He gave a crazed laugh at this and than felt a sharp pain in my back. It started to spread all over and I saw Mamoru waving a bloodied dagger in my face. I stared in shock. He then took the dagger to my through and dragged it slowly and lightly over my skin. Not lightly enough. It cut through my skin and I almost passed out from the pain. "I wouldn't pass out if I were you." He sneered. "I might *accidentally* hurt you" He laughed.  
  
I fought to keep awake. The next thing was even more horrifying than the last. He got this crazed look on his face and started acting like he cared.  
  
"Hey Usagi baby. Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked in a fake loving voice.  
  
'Oh no! I know what he's doing! Please! Oh God let some one come soon.' I thought to my self.  
  
I looked up to him terrified. The next thing I know He's forcing him self on me. I can't do any thing from the loss of blood and the lack of energy. I use whatever energy I have left to resist. I use up all my remaining strength in about 1-min. I pass out from the lack of energy. I guess he though it was boring trying to rape a passed out girl cause he dropped me and went to lay down.  
  
I awoke in the morning still were he had dropped me. I tried to sit up but couldn't move.  
  
"Glad to see you are awake." Mamoru said. "You bitchy mom called to ask if I'd seen you lately and I said no. I think it was the way I said it that made her suspicious. Get up and go next door. Its open and no one lives there. GO NOW!" He yelled at me.  
  
I crawled out into the hall and instead of going next door I crawled to the elevator. They had benches there and I laid down on one. I pressed the ground button before passing out. I awoke again in the hospital. My mom said that she had found me on her way up. I told her what happened and she got the police over there.  
  
My *Friends* didn't believe me at all. They said I framed him and didn't talk to me any more. He went tot jail and a year later was released. He sabotaged my mom car and she and my dad and brother all died in a car crash. Ever since then he had beat me every night. I had lost my virginity over 72 times if that was possible.  
  
I had no friends left. All of them had been murdered some how by Mamoru. I was all-alone.  
  
*End flash back*  
  
Alone. That word sent chills up my spine. It was true. I was alone. I had no body. No body to love me. Love. I had none any more. That's why I was here. I had come here to kill myself. I took the knife I had stolen and before I could think about what I was doing I plunged into my stomach.  
  
^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^  
  
Demon Girl: *looks up from hospital bed* Chichi got mad.  
  
Serenity: *stick out hand and heals wounds*  
  
Demon Girl: Thanks! Any way what did you think of the story?  
  
Serenity: I like it.  
  
Demon Girl: Thanks! Tell me what you think! Review!  
  
Serenity: Don't you think you should ask for them to review?  
  
Demon Girl: Whatever.  
  
Serenity: I won't show up in the next chapter unless you ask politely.  
  
Demon Girl: OK all ready. PLEASE Review! Better?  
  
Serenity: Much!  
  
Demon Girl: ^*^ 


	2. Rebirth

Demon Girl: Hey people what's up? OK. just so you know If I don't update for a while its because I just started high school and I'm working really hard this year cause I usually slack off in work. but not this year  
  
Anakuna-san pops up  
  
Anakuna-san: Hello people! Howsa yousa?!  
  
Demon Girl: Oh yeah. and this is my friend Anakuna-san. She a little crazy..::looks over at her glomping miroku:: And she loves miroku  
  
Anakuna-san: and Vash and Sora and. ::rambles::  
  
Demon Girl: well anyway... I don't own Dbz or Sailormoon so please don't sew!  
  
^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^  
  
Usagi was floating in a world of darkness. nothingness surrounded her. Blank. silence. She opened her eyes and looks around her, then sighed.  
  
"I thought I would get a break by dying for once." She said into the silence, her voice echoing all around.  
  
"Daughter." Said a voice.  
  
Usagi looked around searching for the source of the voice.  
  
"Mother? Is that you?" She said in a whisper.  
  
"My Child. Why have you done this to yourself?"  
  
"I couldn't stand it mother. I was wasting away." Her voice began to break.  
  
"Did you forget about your crystal?" The voice said calmingly.  
  
Usagi stared at nothing... 'I did forget. I could have used it to get me out of their. why am I so stupid?'  
  
"Don't punish yourself child. all is not lost. you are need in another place so I will have you reborn again. that is. if I get your consent."  
  
Usagi continued to stare. She had a chance to stay in a world of peace. or to help others yet again. Even though she would rather stay dead, she nodded.  
  
"I'll go. Send me to this New World."  
  
"Very well." Said the voice, kindness and love overflowing from her surroundings. "Good bye my daughter. until we meet again. Good bye."  
  
Somewhere in another world. A Blue eyed Blond Headed Baby was born.  
  
^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^  
  
Demon Girl: how was it?  
  
Anakuna-san: Mesa like it! Mesa wants more!  
  
Demon girl: Then get these people to review! 


End file.
